


Just Keep it Gold

by Mattdoug



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jack and Lardo are goth jocks fight me, M/M, Multi, Trans Chowder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21586783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattdoug/pseuds/Mattdoug
Summary: A collection of moments about comfort with the smh gang. Just a lot of cuddles and happiness.
Relationships: Chris "Chowder" Chow/Caitlin Farmer, Denice "Foxtrot" Ford & Tony "Tango" Tangredi & Connor "Whiskey" Whisk, Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Jack Zimmermann, Larissa "Lardo" Duan & Shitty Knight, Shitty Knight & Jack Zimmermann
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Afternoon with zimbits

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I wanted to extend my happiness and I hope you enjoy it. I have no beta so let me know if there are any mistakes. 
> 
> The title is from Keep it Gold by Surfaces

Bitty leaned into the warm support of Jack against his back and watched the sunlight make gentle dancing shapes against the far wall. Nursey's soft indie pop carried through the closed doors of the Haus, the melody in harmony with Jack's breath in Bitty's ear. For once everything felt settled.

Somewhere within the building a door closed. This woke Jack just enough to have him adjust his position slightly and press a tender kiss against his boyfriend's neck. Bitty hugged Jack's arm tighter in response.

At this moment Bitty knew this is what love felt like. It was a thought he had had several times before but this moment was the epitome of comfort for him.

He had had love described to several times before. In the past, it tended to be ideas of flowers for pretty girls, grand public confessions, hands held in the hallway, and weddings that always felt the same. Recently love is usually described to him through candid words of the ones he holds the closest or kisses pressed close to all of his skin accompanied by a smile and mischievous eyes from Jack. Bitty had sure as hell also experienced love with not just hugs and kisses but also reassurance in moments of panic and weakness and the need to give that all back. And while that meant so much, this was different.

This was unintentional love. Love only created from a deep understanding and habits developed over time. The sun shining only because Jack knew Bitty liked the blinds open in the afternoon and pulled the cord without thinking when he walked in. The closeness because Bitty knew Jack liked to cuddle and couldn't imagine them on different sides of a bed. The ease he felt knowing that everyone in this home genuinely cared for him and each other even if that meant being quiet than usual because Chowder had a headache.

Bitty made a mental note to remember this moment not only to savor it but because Shitty would probably like to hear about his insight. Bitty's hand started to move towards his phone to tweet, but he could already hear the chirps in his head and it might be too gushy for his followers. Instead, he grabbed Señor Bun and let him enjoy the cuddles too.

The young man's mind started to drift with images of his future as he found himself growing sleepy again. A nice old house outside of the busy part of the city with modern appliances but the touch of history Jack would need. The same sense of solace he found at the Haus plus the domesticity from his home in Georgia. Room for friends to visit, but Tater doesn't have a spare key. Why did Tater get a key to the apartment anyway? His thoughts of gentle worries and plans for his future guided Bitty into dreams that didn’t seem so far away for once.


	2. Jack, Shitty, and Lardo are good friends

Jack felt Shitty's hair tickling his nose as he breathed in. Though it did smell like artificial strawberries it reminded him why he doesn't want to grow a mustache. The rest of Shitty was pressed up against him with his head onto Jack's chest and arms tightly holding him. Jack craned his neck to see past Shitty's head and luckily Shitty was wearing underwear. Next to him lay Lardo holding Jack's hand but otherwise not really touching the two men. Shitty tended to exclude others when Jack Zimmermann Cuddles were involved.

The three of them had been doing cuddle sessions about once a month since Lardo walked in on the boys napping after Jack had had a panic attack. Shitty was well aware of the quiet Canadian's habit of using touch to express his emotions. Tight celly hugs and unsteady hands had shown him that. Lardo despite only knowing him for a few months at that time, had picked up on his tendencies as well. And Jack was happy to add another person to this level of closeness again in his two years at college so far. Lardo tended to be on the same wavelength as Jack and needed fewer words to understand him than most people on the team or in his classes. Despite speaking three languages fairly fluently, Jack still found it hard to find the right words.

Right now Jack was struggling to find the word for the happiness he got from listening to his two closest friends snore. It was like when you change the power play line and it finally works. Or when the other team runs a play that you know you can get a turnover on. Or an assist that lines up the perfect shot. It was just really nice.

"Shits you're crushing my ribs." Jack said hopeful that it was loud enough to wake his heavy friend.

"But Jackabelle you're the best pillow."

"Use Lardo as a pillow for a change, eh?"

"haha... you're canadian." Mumbled Shitty as he lifted himself off of Jack. There was a quiet 'oof' and a subsequent "Don't smother me jackass!" indicating Shitty had now become Lardo's problem.

Jack turned slightly an watched the two of them play fight before settling. Shitty lay with his head on Lardo's chest but the rest of him between her and the wall. Lardo started absentmindedly playing with the flow.

Jack and Lardo had met in their lit class and bonded over their succinct discussions of the darker themes of the assigned reading. From then on, earbuds were shared and the goth jocks found themselves spending more time together. Their mutual interests had led Jack to be worried about introducing Lardo to the team as manager. Luckily, her enjoyment of Canadian punk did not prevent her inner frat star from coming out, and she quickly bonded with all the boys especially Shitty who was enraptured to hear about every one of her hobbies. 

Lardo's voice broke Jack's reminiscing thoughts.

"I'm really glad I have you guys."

"You fuckers are the best!" Responded Shitty while trying to hug both of them at once without moving from his comfortable position. This ended up just being his arm hitting Jack's side

"Yeah." Said Jack grabbing Shitty's hand and holding it over Lardo. His friends had said it well and even if he couldn't the soft smile he had got the message across.

One by one the group fell asleep again glad to be in the comfort of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next is either goalie cuddles or something with the tadpoles. Ransom and Holster will be written eventually


	3. ADHD Tadpoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whiskey finds comfort in the shared experiences of his friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all based on the headcanon I have that all three of the tadpoles have ADHD. This was written using my experiences with ADHD and with my friends who have it as well.
> 
> This chapter is less cuddle focused and much more about the comfort of having friends who get you.  
> I hope you enjoy!

Bitty had done it again, made plans for the entire team without asking the underclassmen if it worked for them. It really got to Connor. This wasn’t even the first time this happened. When he got a chance that wasn’t abrupt and awkward Connor started to go back to his dorm because he couldn’t deal with this at the Haus. He couldn’t bring it up with Bitty, who already thought the sophomore hated him and already knew too much of his personal information. The rest of the team would think he was overacting and just tell him to not go. But if he doesn’t go then he has to supply a reason and sometimes he just doesn’t want to go, and that still doesn’t address the fact he wasn’t asked.

Connor noticed himself clenching his fists and tried to relax them and focus on the short walk. Knowing that dwelling on something wasn’t helpful he tried desperately to think of something productive but failed. Looking down, he saw he had been picking at the skin on his fingers and they hard started to bleed a little. He shoved his hands hard into his pockets yelling at himself that he knew better. He didn’t really process the rest of his walk, he just felt his feet hit the pavement and found himself standing at the door to his room.

Connor tried to put his key in the lock but it slipt and fell to the floor.

“Fuck!” He yell-whispered slamming his fist into the door in frustration before sliding down to the dingy generic carpet to pick up his keys. The door opened in front of him with Tony standing there confused.

“Are you ok?” He asked letting his roommate in.

“Yeah… just a little over it you know?”. Tony didn’t know but he knew Connor didn’t like talking about his emotions directly. It was probably a result of how Connor’s ADHD made him experience emotions and a lifetime of rsd. When Tony got his diagnosis he had so many questions that over the years he really did know a lot about it. 

Tony went back to where he was sitting on his bed before Connor came in. Connor’s keys clattered as he threw them onto his desk before collapsing on his own bed.

“Are you gonna go to this team thing Saturday?” Tony asked hoping to create a conversation to help his friend get his mind off whatever bad thing had happened. Instead, Connor screamed into his pillow. 

After a few minutes of quiet Connor looked up and spoke, “It’s just so much sometimes.”. Tony nodded not knowing the specific situation but relating to the general sentiment. 

“I know people don’t get it unless I explain it but I shouldn’t have to.” Connor continued sighing.

“Communication is generally helpful but you know with me and Ford you don’t have to?” Said Tony.

“Yeah.” This time Connor took a full deep breathe and let a small smile slip onto his lips.

“Wanna play Dead by Daylight?”

“Sure,” Connor said before grabbing his laptop and walking the short distance to his roommate’s bed.

Tony scooched over so they could sit side by side and grabbed a blanket to lay over them. After the first game, Tony’s head rested on Connor’s shoulder. The two boys stayed like that for close to an hour until Connor’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He let his character accept her fate at the hand of the killer and grabbed his phone to see who texted.

“Ford’s coming over to hang out.” Informed Connor.

“Ask her if she can bring snacks!”. Amused at his friend’s enthusiasm Connor quickly responded to Ford with Tony’s request. “Do you want to change the game? I don’t think she likes horror games, does she?” Continued Tony. Connor shrugged but switched to The Sims knowing he was probably right.

A few minutes since the text, their door opened revealing a slightly frazzled Ford.

“Hello, my beautiful boys,” said Ford as she took off her backpack and settled next to the others in their trio. “Don’t tell Bitty but I thought we could share these,” she said referring to the box of cosmic brownies she was now passing to Tony.

“Why not?” asked Tony who had already shoved half of one into his mouth.

“Because store-bought baked goods are evil to him,” answered Connor reaching for one for himself. 

“Speaking of Bitty, does he not know other people have schedules and like a heads up?” continued Ford this time pulling out her sticky note covered planner.

“Right?... Um, do either of you have bandaid?” asked Connor remembering his raw hands.

“Were you picking at your hands again? Do you want one of my fidget toys?”

“Thanks, but I’m good Tango.” Despite the day he had been having Connor really was good now sitting in between his two best friends. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to let me know who you want to see next, either in the comments or on my tumblr amessnamedwidogast !


	4. Homesick Chowder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to edit this later. I wrote it in one sitting because I wanted to get all the ideas out. This might actually be my favorite chapter to write so far :)

Chris’ head thumped against the decorative pillow that had been carefully placed on the couch by his mother in anticipation of his return. It smelled like the flowery detergent everything in this house got washed with. It should have been pleasant but instead, it felt overwhelming. The smell of couches should be indescribable. Detergents should but unscented because of Dex’s allergy. Nothing was the way it should be at his house.

When he arrived back in San Jose a month ago everything felt out of wack but, he just attributed it to the time difference. A couple of high school friends took him to the mall. Going through the stores and judging random items was fun. Claire had even caused him to get dirty looks because he was laughing so hard about a random vine reference. The two of them ran out of the store giggling and leaning on each other so much the stumbled a few times gathering more looks. They continued to bump shoulders and make nonsense jokes until they arrived at the food court to meet with the rest of the group. Claire let go of him and put an adult professional voice to join the larger conversation.

The large cheese fries he ended up buying did not contain the answers to the insides jokes and developed personalities of his friends but it did give him somewhere to look instead of making eye contact. 

By the time he had gotten home, he felt like a total stranger in town. He would be ok with never being called Chris again. That night he facetimed Nursey just to be called Chowder. 

In the weeks since that day the isolation grew. Now sitting on the stupidly clean couch Chowder knew he was homesick. A few outrageous solutions float through his head; perhaps wearing a nametag like he had in 7th grade when he first picked out Christopher, or buying a plane ticket and surprising Nursey, or learning how to catch lobsters, or breaking into Caitlin’s volleyball camp. 

“Stop pouting on the couch, I wanna watch tv.” Said his little sister from the doorway. She looked determined so Chowder resigned to walking upstairs to his room. He knew he could’ve won that fight if he wanted to, after all, he was highly trained in the ways of sibling warfare but, it would be too much energy for today. 

He tripped on a stair autopiloting with the number of stairs at the Haus not the number in front of him. Then proceeded to throw the door open harder than he would normally only to have  it crash into his goalie bag with a thud. In a month he still hadn’t found a covenant place for it.

Letting out a sigh reminiscent of a diesel train Chowder collapsed to the floor. His last bit of hope shifted from ridiculous schemes to repacking the bag and putting it in the corner it had previously not fit in. Among the clutter of hard plastic and synthetic leather his hand wrapped around something unexpectedly soft. In front of him now was a faded Samwell hoodie a size smaller than he normally wore. He replaced his current shirt with it.

In Caitlin’s absence, this was the closest he could get to holding her. The scent wafted around him, transporting him from California back to a stuffy dorm full of scented candles and empty Starbucks cups. The first time Chowder had seen Cait’s room he was surprised by the mess but her reluctant smile and slight shrug had him tackling her onto the bed with a hug. 

The sweatshirt had been shoved into the bag to avoid a fine for wearing it. Last time he had been caught Dex and Nursey had chirped him all the way to team breakfast, not shying away from contact even in front of the team. A smile had already formed on the goalie’s face just from enjoying the small mundane memories. 

He leaned back onto a patch of sunlight on the hard floor, ignoring the task he had set out to do. The soft cotton rested on the bare chest underneath. Sometimes in the morning, Caitlin would run her hands against Chowder’s chest first tracing the scars and then blending them in with the rest of the structure provided by muscle and bone. The simple gesture made him feel completely organic and not something he had to try hard to create. Chowder’s hand was absent-mindedly making the same pattern on top of the hoodie. 

No matter the time away Caitlin never felt new or distant. All of her changes were simply her and in the time they had been dating she made it very clear that she felt the same way. 

Chowder sat up to grab his phone but, shifted away from the gear to sit fully in the light from his window. It took no time to find the conversations he wanted with them being always the most recent.

_ I love you!! _

Caitlin wouldn’t read it until she got a break but he didn’t need it to be read, he just wanted to say it.

_ I really love and miss and love you guys!! *shark emoji* _

It was very different from the last conversation the small groupchat of the frogs had but, Chowder had no hesitation in sending it.

In the reflection of the screen, he saw himself with a full-blown smile that quickly filled with laughter as he received Nursey’s and then Dex’s reply.

_ I love and miss u 2 C!! i love miss and hate dex tho *tongue out emoji* _

_ ditto to both of you. cant be sappy im at work _

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my tumblr amessnamedwidogast


End file.
